


Melt Away

by Kei (strawberryjambouree)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Lots of blushing, M/M, floofy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjambouree/pseuds/Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kissed Suga yesterday."</p><p>Kageyama chokes on his milk, hastily wiping it off his chin with the back of his hand, and gapes at the orange-haired boy sitting next to him on the steps outside the gym. "What?!"</p><p>"I kissed Suga yesterday," Hinata repeats, looking blankly at his spluttering friend.</p><p>"Why?!" Kageyama doesn't like how tight his chest feels all of a sudden.</p><p>Hinata shrugs and looks away again. "I was curious. About how it felt. Don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and Suga."</p><p>"I wasn't worried, dumbass," Kageyama says automatically. He viciously sucks up the last of his milk and crushes the box in his fist, refusing to look anywhere but at his feet. He can feel Hinata staring, but neither say anything for a few minutes.</p><p>Hinata, of course, breaks the silence. "It was a lot different from Noya."</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Hinata's confession is not necessarily your average confession, but then again, when has anything about Hinata ever been average?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Away

"I kissed Suga yesterday."

Kageyama chokes on his milk, hastily wiping it off his chin with the back of his hand, and gapes at the orange-haired boy sitting next to him on the steps outside the gym. " _What?!_ "

"I kissed Suga yesterday," Hinata repeats, looking blankly at his spluttering friend.

"Why?!" Kageyama doesn't like how tight his chest feels all of a sudden.

Hinata shrugs and looks away again. "I was curious. About how it felt. Don't worry, there's nothing going on between me and Suga."

"I wasn't worried, dumbass," Kageyama says automatically. He viciously sucks up the last of his milk and crushes the box in his fist, refusing to look anywhere but at his feet. He can feel Hinata staring, but neither say anything for a few minutes.

Hinata, of course, breaks the silence. "It was a lot different from Noya."

Kageyama feels like he got drop-kicked right in the solar plexus. He can't even find anything to say. He feels blank, or he would if there weren't a deafening roar of sound he can't define rushing through his skull. "Do you just kiss people for fun or something?" he finally manages to force out, not sure where the words came from.

A slight breeze in the cool evening makes Hinata wrap his jacket a little tighter about his arms, but his glare has the same fiery heat as always. "No, Bakageyama. I was just trying to figure some things out. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone today."

"What, do you want to kiss me too?" Kageyama sneers through his panic. "Are you trying to get everyone on the team to kiss you, like a game or something?"

Hinata has a weird look on his face. It unsettles Kageyama even more, and his heartbeat becomes painful against his ribs.

He looks hurt. 

"Don't joke about that," Hinata says quietly, then looks away. His brows furrow and he bites his lip, but he doesn't blow up yelling like he normally would. Then, unassumingly, a single tear slips down his cheek.

"Oh." Kageyama releases his milk box— it clatters uselessly to the pavement. "I'm sorry. That was..." He clears his throat. "Do you... do you actually want to?" He feels very, very dizzy.

"Maybe. Probably. _Guhhh!_ " Hinata yanks at his wild orange hair in frustration. "I was trying things out with Noya first, 'cause he didn't mind, he said he wanted practice anyway, but we stopped a long time ago—"

"What things?" Kageyama interrupts, slightly confused as to why he feels like this is something he needs to know.

"Oh, just different kinds of kissing. It was nice, but I didn't really find what I was looking for. So I tried it again with Suga yesterday, and he's super good, and I felt really, really good, but it just wasn't— ugh. It wasn't right. And I, um... I think I know why now." Hinata's face is a startling shade of scarlet. "I think I like you Kageyama. More than friends." He turns to Kageyama again, who is just as red-faced. "Like, way way way more than– _mmfff!_ "

Kageyama's clapped a hand over Hinata's mouth. "Dumbass, I know what you mean." He drops his hand to his lap. "Just... give me a minute. Or ten."

Hinata fidgets but stays silent, glancing anxiously at Kageyama, who's deep in thought.

Eight entire minutes pass and all that's happened is that Kageyama's scowl directed at a weed growing from a crack in the pavement has gotten steadily darker, his brows looking almost painfully knitted close.

"Kageyama?" Hinata taps his shoulder. "Are you done thinking yet?" He twists his hands together nervously. "'Cause I have to go soon, or I won't be back for dinner."

"Huh? Oh." The dark-haired boy looks a bit dazed. "I'm not done yet," he says shortly. "But um..." He scratches the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "I wouldn't worry too much, so... yeah. Don't worry." God, that was lame. He mentally slaps himself.

"Okay." Hinata sounds doubtful. He gets up to leave and stretches his arms above his head, then looks rather sadly down at Kageyama. "Don't get my hopes up," he breathes, and Kageyama's own breath catches and dies in his suddenly too-tight throat.

The light from the dying sun lights up every feature of Hinata. His hair practically glows, it looks like it's it on fire, swaying gently, tickling his face. His _face_ — his cheekbones in sharp relief and his brown eyes more like gold and even sharper, and Kageyama can see freckles, tiny and scattered mostly on his nose, how had he never noticed before? He realizes just how much he'd been observing Hinata lately, and, with a sickening swooping feeling in his lower stomach, also realizes that that has practically nothing to do with the fact that he's never met someone as... _strange_ as Hinata. Hinata's hands dangle by his sides and Kageyama wants to grab them and kiss them, an urge that makes him feel like puking, but not because it disgusts him.

He's thoroughly freaked-out, all of these revelations screaming through his head, and all Hinata had done was stand up.

And then Hinata's gone, and Kageyama is left staring at the place he vacated, feeling like the entire sun has slipped away an hour too early.

 

* * *

 

 

They tiptoe around each other for nearly two weeks, careful not to be caught alone together. Hinata only asks about Kageyama's thoughts on the whole situation once, but Kageyama robotically says he's still thinking, and Hinaya doesn't press it.

In truth, he'd figured it out on the day Hinata confessed, but he was still scared. Of what, he didn't know. He knew Hinata obviously wouldn't have a problem with having his feelings returned, but what did he want out of all this? Just some kisses? Dating? Sex?

Would Hinata want to have sex with him?

Kageyama drops his pencil and snatches it midair, cursing quietly to himself. Why on earth had that thought just now occured to him, and during his mathematics class of all times and places? But it doesn't leave him alone all day, and he finds himself with an extremely embarrassing situation when he walks in to the changing rooms before practice to find a half-naked Hinata digging through his gym bag, shoulder muscles moving fluidly beneath barely-freckled skin. He excuses himself hastily to the bathroom, and if anyone notices the threat of a voice crack in his strangled words, they don't comment.

This is getting ridiculous. He curses his teenage hormones to hell and back for making such a mess of him. He's seen Hinata shirtless a hundred times, probably more. Why is he so interested now?

 _Because all you can think about is having sex with him, you disgusting freak,_ something inside him jeers. Kageyama flinches. _Do you even like him back romantically or do you just like his body?_

"I like him back!" Kageyama hisses under his breath, gripping the sink with white knuckles. "I like him back..." He stares at his reflection in the spotty mirror. "I like him back," he says, stronger now. "I like Hinata Shouyou." He laughs, breathy and exhilarated.

He doesn't notice the door swinging open to admit a certain tiny redhead, who stops in his tracks as Kageyama continues.

"I like Hinata Shouyou. I like how small he is. No, wait, that sounds weird. I like how he doesn't let how small he is get in the way or his dream. I like how he's so committed to his dreams, how hard he works every single day to achieve them. I like how he's always smiling. I like how he never stays down for too long, how he's always bouncing around and so _happy_. I like how he makes promises so easily but never breaks them. Like how he promised to always stay by my side until we were on top of the volleyball world together." Kageyama grins as his arms begin to shake. "I guess he didn't really mean that at first, but I think that's what it would mean now, 'cause we like each other. Oh god." He stares at himself, quiet again. "I really do like that idiot, don't I."

"Yeah, I think you do."

Kageyama yelps and whirls around to face a very flustered Hinata, who looks like he wants to burst into tears but is wearing a face-splitting grin at the same time. Kageyama's breath catches up to him, and he sucks it in rapidly. His heart is going double-time. He thinks he might really may be having some sort of heart attack.

"Did you mean it? All of it?" Hinata's voice wobbles dangerously.

"Yes," Kageyama whispers. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Oh—"

And suddenly Kageyama has his arms full of snotty, ugly-crying Hinata, who's babbling phlegmy words through his sniffles, words like "thank you" and "you have no idea" and "waiting" and, quite clearly except for a hiccup, "but you're super beautiful too, Kageyama."

The door swings open again. "Kageyama, Hinata? You've been in here a while, is everyone alright?" It's Suga, concern written all over his face. "Oh, Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing's wrong!" Hinata declares, at least as best he can with his face muffled by Kageyama's shirt. "Because Kageyama thinks I'm the most beautiful person ever!"

Kageyama can feel his entire body heat up. A grin slowly slides across Suga's mouth. "I see," he says. "Well, hurry up and kiss the poor boy, the sexual tension's been killing us for weeks."

"Wha- what- wh—?!" Kageyama splutters while Hinata giggles sheepishly.

"Seriously. But maybe don't do it in the bathroom. Pretty unromantic." And he leaves with a smirk and a wave.

Hinata peeks up at him. "So he knows," he giggles again.

"Yes, he does," Kageyama says grumpily. "Might as well let the entire team know."

"Know what?" Hinaya feigns ingnorance, but he snuggles closer to Kageyama all the same.

"We're dating now, right? I want to."

"Me too."

A smile, a real, full smile graces Kageyama's normally-scowling face, and Hinata's one-track mind is bulldozed by a frantic mantra of _kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him—_

Hinata shoves Kageyama out the door and all the way back to those steps where he had confessed what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Dumbass, what are you—?"

Hinata has to pull on his collar so he can reach his lips.

At first, Kageyama is frozen, then he can feel his arms wrapping around Hinata's waist, enthusiastically lifting him off the ground as he furiously kisses back. He can feel Hinata's legs around his sides and his arms around his neck, he can feel the brush of Hinata's fiery hair against his forehead and his lashes against his cheeks—

"OI!" They're interrupted by an irate and blushing Daichi. "We still have practice, so save that for later!"

"Oh, I don't know, Daichi, that seems like a pretty good idea right now," Suga ducks under Daichi's arm and plants a kiss on his cheek, then scurries away, bright pink, his flirtatious air abandoning him completely.

Daichi opens and closes his mouth like a fish, growing redder by the second. 

Hinata is the first to burst into raucous laughter, and soon Kageyama joins him, albeit a bit quieter. He walks into the gym still carrying Hinata, who squeals at him to "put him down this instant!" until he dumps his new boyfriend on the bench.

"Look at me. I haven't even changed yet," Kageyama huffs, ignoring the rather curious sidelong glanes Tsukishima's giving them or the loud whoops of " _it's about damn time_ " from Noya and Tanaka.

"Huh? Oh, you haven't." Hinata blinks at him, still breathless and grinning like he could cure cancer if he smiled wide enough. "Oh yeah, why did you run out earlier?"

Kageyama's flush comes back full force, but it doesn't stop him from leaning in close to Hinata's ear and murmuring, "Maybe I realized just how sexy you look without a shirt on."

Hinata simultaneously looks likes a scandalized tomato and extremely flattered. "Who are you and what have you done with Kageyama?"

"If you're done flirting, we have to start now," Tsukishima interrupts, looking entirely unimpressed. He turns away and walks to the net, joined by ever-faithful Yamaguchi. Kageyama notes that the tips of both of their ears are red. Interesting.

He pecks Hinata on the cheek one more time and jogs off to the changing room.

After practice, they stay late again, out on the steps, watching the sunset. Kageyama tentatively reaches out to hook his pinky over Hinata's. Hinata tears his gaze away from the sky to look him right in the eyes.

He takes a breath and starts, "I like Kageyama Tobio."

Kageyama's chest tightens. He has an idea of where Hinata's going with this.

"I really really like Kageyama Tobio. I like how big he is, and I don't think that sounds weird. I like how gentle he is when he picks me up now. I like how he smiles at me. I like how it makes me feel all _gwaaahh_ inside. And then his sets are always perfect, even when they're not, 'cause he always tries really, really, hard, and even though he's a genius he doesn't let that carry him to success, he always works harder than everyone else to make sure he gets it all right. And sometimes he doesn't, but that's okay 'cause he's still Kageyama, and we all love him anyway, because we're a team and because—" he squeezes Kageyama's hand— "now _we're_ a team. And we're gonna make it 'cause it's _us_ now _."_

Kageyama can only manage a "yeah," before he crushes Hinata in a tight hug, nuzzling his face into his hair. He smells like sweat and cinnamon and sunshine. Kageyama wants to breathe his scent forever. Hinata tips his head up, imploring, and Kageyama meets him halfway, eyes slipping lazily shut.

Everything else simply melts away...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I felt like writing, and this came into existence. I hope you enjoyed it— I rather felt like there was an excessive amount of blushing... oh well.


End file.
